Von Blut teilen und anderen Wahrheiten
by Leliel night seeker
Summary: Ein Mädelsabend gerät aus dem Ufer. Von Blut teilen, Wahrheiten und neuen Erkenntnissen.


Caroline, Elena und Rebekah saßen zusammen in der Mikaelson Villa in Rebekah´s Zimmer mit ein paar Flaschen Bourbon und Chipstüten.

„Nun kommen wir zu interessanten Themen", sagte Rebekah. „Und das wäre?", warf Caroline ein.

„Blut teilen", war Rebekah´s einziger Kommentar. Elena schloss die Augen. „UHHH", gab sie nur von sich. „Atemberaubend", warf Rebekah ein. „Ja, nicht wahr?", sagte Elena, „vor allem beim Sex. Es ist als würde nichts anderes mehr existieren." Beide sahen Caroline gespannt an. „Ähm", war alles was sie von sich gab. „Wie? Was?", kam es von den beiden anderen. „Najaaa." fing Caroline an und verstummte wieder.

„Du hast noch nie?", warf Rebekah ein. „Naja wann denn?", verteidigte sich Caroline, „Bisher waren da nur Menschen abgesehen von Damon aber da war ich noch ein Mensch und naja Tyler…."

„Der ein Hybrid ist und dich mit seinem Biss töten würde", wand Rebekah ein. „Ja", erwiderte Caroline und sah zu Boden.

„Ach das ist doch nicht so schlimm", sagte Elena und goss allein nach. Sie tranken und mussten lachen.

„Es ist halt etwas sehr intimes", sprach Elena. „Ja", sagte Caroline, „das habe ich gehört."

„Aus diesem Grund füllt Nik sein Blut auch ab, wenn er es als Heilmittel weitergibt", sagte Rebekah.

Plötzlich wurde Caroline weiß wie eine Wand, nahm sich die Flasche und trank den Rest auf Ex.

„WAAS?" schrien Elena und Rebekah. „Sag nicht er hat dich direkt trinken lassen?", wand Rebekah ein.

Schnell erhob sich Caroline. „Ich ähm hole mal Nachschub", und zeigte auf die leeren Flaschen.

„Wie war es?" fragte Elena. „Erzähl uns alles!", stimmte Rebekah mit ein.

„Ähm wie gesagt." Und schon war Caroline zur Tür hinaus.

Die anderen beiden blickten sich an und grinsten. Sie erhoben sich und folgten ihrer Freundin.

„Care", riefen sie gleichzeitig. „Erzähl uns alles! Wir sind deine Freunde. Wie war es?" Und holten sie ein. Sie hängten sich rechts und links bei ihr ein, grinsten und rissen die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf.

Dort saßen Klaus, Elijah und Stefan und gönnten sich einen Drink. Rebekah brach in Gelächter aus, Elena schmunzelte leicht und Caroline wurde knallrot.

„Guten Abend die Damen", begrüßte sie Klaus mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. „Hallo Liebes setzt dich doch zu uns und erzähl wie es war und worum es überhaupt geht." Caroline´s Röte vertiefte sich und sie schritt einfach weiter in die angrenzende Küche.

„Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?", fragte Rebekah, „ich dachte wir wären heut allein?"

„Naja wir wollten eine Auszeit und dachten ein entspannter Abend bei einer guten Flasche Bourbon wäre ein guter Anfang.", sagte Stefan und sah Rebekah dabei tief in die Augen.

Elijah lächelte Elena an und sie erwiderte es. Care betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer mit 2 Flaschen Wodka in der Hand. „Soo", warf sie ein, „gehen wir?"

„Aber warum denn?", fragte Elijah, „gesellt euch zu uns." „Au ja", rief Rebekah, „ich hab die Idee." „Oh nein", seufzte Caroline. „Ach komm Care wird sicher witzig", lachte Elena.

„Wir spielen Wahrheit oder Pflicht", rief Rebekah und zeigte einen Blick der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Und wie willst du sicherstellen, dass keiner lügt", fragte Stefan. „Wir könnten euch manipulieren die Wahrheit zu sagen", warf Klaus ein und sah Caroline in die Augen. Diese schnaubte. „Natürlich drei die sich daran halten müssen und die Urvampire im Raum machen was sie wollen"

„Ich hab es", rief Elena und blitzte aus der Tür. Alle sahen sich fragend an. 5 Sekunden später stand sie wieder im Raum, in der Hand eine kleine blausilberne Kugel.

„Was ist das?", fragte Rebekah. „Die hat Bonnie gemacht", erklärte Elena. „Da sie leider bei unserem Mädelsabend nicht teilnehmen kann hat sie mir die gegeben. Wer die in den Händen hält kann nicht lügen. Will man eine Frage absolut nicht beantworten dann sagt man laut nein und die restlichen Mitspieler suchen dafür eine Pflicht aus."

Verstehen blitzte in Elijahs und Stefans Augen auf. Klaus Blick wurde schelmisch und Caroline erstarrte. Rebekah hüpfte auf und ab und sagte; „Dann los".

Sie setzten sich auf den Boden um genug Platz zu haben. Elijah besorgte weitere Gläser aus der Küche und schenkte jedem etwas ein. „Nun wer beginnt?", fragte er, „Nun ich denke die Jüngste", und schaute zu Elena.

Diese nahm die Flasche und drehte sie. Sie landete auf Stefan. „Pflicht", sagte dieser. „Hmm", überlegte Elena. „Du rufst jetzt Matt an und musst ihn von deiner bedingungslosen Liebe überzeugen." Stefans Gesichtszüge entglitten und alle anderen brachen in Gelächter aus.

Stefan zückte sein Handy und stellte auf laut. „Hallo Stefan was gibt's", hörte man Matt am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hey Matt weiß du es ist so, ich muss etwas mit dir bereden." „ Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Matt sofort. „Nein nicht direkt", antwortete Stefan. „Pass auf ich will nicht lange drum rum reden, ich glaube ich fühle mich nicht zu Frauen hingezogen wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Die anderen konnten sich kaum zusammenreißen vor Lachen.

„Ähm", sagte Matt, „Ok wieso rufst du mich da an". „Naja", sagte Stefan und nahm noch schnell einen Schluck seines Bourbons. „Ich kann nur an dich denken und an deine Augen und ich glaube ich liebe dich."

„Oh ähm", kam es von Matt. „Ich muss auflegen Stefan." Und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Alle brachen in Gelächter aus. Elena und Rebekah lagen sich in den Armen mit Tränen in den Augen und Caroline ließ sich einfach nach hinten fallen. Klaus klopfte Stefan auf die Schulter. „Ich gewähre dir gern hier Unterschlupf alter Freund", sagte er während Stefan sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Dann sah er auf und sagte „Das gibt Rache." Er drehte die Flasche und sie blieb bei Rebekah stehen. Diese grinste und sagte, „Pflicht." Stefan überlegte kurz und sagte dann, „Du wirst 2 Tage nur hochgeschlossene schwarze Klamotten tragen." Rebekah´s Gesichtszüge entglitten und die anderen lachten auf.

Das würde schwer für die blonde Urvampirin werden. „Hmpf", machte diese und drehte die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf Caroline. Als sie Rebekah´s Grinsen sah entschied sie sich für „Wahrheit."

Elena warf ihr die Kugel zu sie fühlte sich kühl und glatt an.

Rebekah´s Grinsen wurde teuflisch und Caroline schwahnte Böses.

„Ist es wahr? Und wenn ja wie war es?" Caroline fiel alles aus dem Gesicht.

Elena warf schnell ein, „Du musst es nicht benennen, so dass keiner außer uns beiden weiß worum es geht." „Hey", rief Klaus. „Das ist unfair", warf Stefan ein. „Lasst sie", sagte Elijah, „Es scheint wirklich etwas zwischen den dreien zu sein, dass euch nichts angeht."

Beide schmollten

„Ich", begann Caroline. Und wurde weiß und rot abwechselnd. „Najaaaaa." „Nun spann uns nicht auf die Folter", rief Rebekah. Die Kugel erwärmte sich leicht in Ihren Händen.

Sie schloss die Augen. "Ja es ist wahr." Die anderen beiden zogen die Luft ein. Die Männer interessierten sich brennend worum es ging. „Es war…", sie stoppte kurz und erinnerte sich zurück.

Als sie die Gefühle durchströmten biss sie die Zähne zusammen und die Kugel wurde immer wärmer. Der Zauber kam zum Tragen sie konnte nur die Wahrheit sagen. Sie schluckte und begann, „Wie, ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll. Erleichternd wenn der Schmerz nachlässt ihr wisst schon und dann heiß, animalisch, mit nichts zu vergleichen, als würde man aus großer Tiefe auftauchen und nach Luft schnappen. Als gebe es nichts anderes mehr als diesen Moment." Sie ließ die Kugel aus Ihren Fingern gleiten und sie kam leicht am Boden auf. Den Mädels stand der Mund offen.

Klaus runzelte die Stirn. Stefan und Elijah sahen sich nur fragend an.

Caroline räusperte sich und drehte die Flasche. Sie landete bei Klaus. Er sah sie fragend an und sagte, „Pflicht."

„Gut", sagte Caroline und sah sich im Raum um. Sie blieb an Rebekah hängen und grinste. „Du wirst deine Schwester den ganzen Abend mit hochverehrte Schwester ansprechen." „Was?", rief Klaus. Rebekah grinste. Klaus drehte die Flasche und sie blieb bei Elena stehen. „OK", überlegte Klaus, „Du wirst jetzt Elijah küssen." Elijah versteifte sich auf seinem Platz, Elena schaute verstört zu Klaus und Rebekah klatschte in die Hände. „Endlich kommt Stimmung in die Bude." Elena stand auf und blieb vor Elijah stehen. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, sie beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn kurz.

Elijah blieb wie erstarrt während Elena zu Ihrem Platz neben Rebekah zurückkehrte, diese sah fast enttäuscht aus.

Elena räusperte sich und die drehte die Flasche, sie landete auf Elijah. Dieser räusperte sich ebenso und sagte, „Wahrheit." Kurz verfingen sich Ihre Blicke ineinander bis Elena wegblickte und fragte, „Hast du deinem Bruder wirklich alles verziehen?" Caroline warf ihm die Kugel zu. Klaus richtete sich leicht auf und blickte zu seinem Bruder. Elijah lächelte leicht und sagte „Das meiste und das was ich bisher nicht verzeihen konnte hoffe ich eines Tages verzeihen zu können." Beide Brüder lächelten sich an.

Er drehte die Flasche. Nun war Stefan wieder an der Reihe. „Wahrheit", sagte dieser. Elijah warf ihm die Kugel zu und fragte: „Hast du noch Gefühle für Elena?" Dieser schaute zu ihr und antwortete, „Nur freundschaftliche." Elena lächelte ihn an und Rebekah hüpfte fast auf und ab. Nun landete die Flasche auf Caroline und sie sah das teuflische Glitzern in Stefans Augen und der kurze Blick zu Klaus.

„Nein", dachte Caroline, „auf keinen Fall Pflicht." „Wahrheit", sagte sie schnell und das Grinsen nahm nicht ab. Nun wurde ihr leicht mulmig. Sie fing die Kugel und sah ihn gespannt an. Er grinste noch breiter und sagte, „Care verzeih mir." „Das werden wir noch sehen", flüstere sie. „Nenn uns ein Geheimnis dass du keinem bisher erzählt hast." Sie wurde bleich und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Nun komm schon Liebes erzähl es uns", neckte Klaus. Sie warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und knirschte regelrecht mit den Zähnen. Die Kugel wurde immer heißer bis sie sagte, „Ok Ok." Sie atmete kurz ein und aus und schaute an die Decke um keinem Blick begegnen zu müssen.

„Ich habe mit Tyler Schluss gemacht.", ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

Stille folgte. Sie sah in die Runde. Elijah schaute neutral. Rebekah sah erfreut aus. Elena und Stefan stand der Mund offen. Sie vermied es zu Klaus anzusehen um seinem spöttischen Blick nicht zu begegnen.

„Aber wann wie wo?", stotterte Elena. Caroline ließ die Kugel fallen und sagte leise, „Vor ein paar Wochen. Wo ist doch egal und wie kannst du dir ja wohl vorstellen." Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich und senkte den Blick. Räusperte sich und drehte die Flasche. Sie blieb bei Rebekah hängen. „Pflicht", rief diese euphorisch. Caroline überlegte nicht lange und sagte, „Küss Stefan." Rebekah´s Gesicht hellte sich auf. Sie schoss auf Stefan zu und verwickelte ihn in einen heißen Kuss.

Nach ein paar Sekunden rief Klaus, „Rebekah, ich meine.. verdammt hochverehrte Schwester es reicht auch wieder." „Findest du Nik?", fragte diese. Klaus biss die Zähne zusammen." „Ja hochverehrte Schwester." Diese lachte und ging auf ihren Platz zurück aber nicht ohne Stefan zuzuzwinkern der nun breit grinste.

Rebekah drehte die Flasche euphorisch und sie landete auf Elena. "Pflicht", sagte diese. „Hmm", machte Rebekah. „Elena zieh die Jacke aus". Sie zwinkerte Elijah zu. Dieser richtete seine Krawatte als würde er schlecht Luft bekommen. Elena ließ ihre Jacke an ihren Schultern heruntergleiten und saß nun nur noch in einem knappen Spitzentop vor ihnen. Sie linste zu Elijah und dieser schluckte leicht. Elena schaute schnell weg und füllte ihr Glas um es gleich darauf zu exen.

Die Flasche fiel auf Klaus. „Wahrheit", sagte dieser und bekam die Kugel zugeschmissen. Elena überlegte und fragte dann: „Sind deine Flirtereien mit Care ernst gemeint?" Genannte erbleichte und überlegte ob sie es wirklich wissen wollte. Klaus fing ihren Blick und sie versank kurz in seinen Augen. „Jedes Wort", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie sah zu Boden und war erleichtert. Nun drehte Klaus die Flasche und diese blieb auf Elijah stehen. „Wahrheit", sagte dieser und Klaus überließ ihm die Kugel. „Fühlst du dich noch zu Katerina hingezogen?", fragte er. „Nein!", antwortete Elijah und sah wie Elena aufatmete.

Ein Glitzern machte sich in seinen Augen breit. Er drehte die Flasche und sie blieb bei Caroline hängen und sie sah wie Klaus seinem Bruder etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und dieser lachte. Sie sagte wieder, „Wahrheit.", und fing die Kugel.

Um nichts auf der Welt wollte sie Klaus zu nahe kommen. Sie wusste nicht inwieweit sie Ihre tiefsten Sehnsüchte unter Kontrolle hatte. „Wieso hast du mit Tyler Schluss gemacht?", fragte Elijah und sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und Klaus neben ihm grinste breit. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Kugel erwärmte sich bereits und sie sagte laut, „Nein."

Klaus Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. Rebekah lachte und sagte, „Ok also eine Pflicht für dich setzt dich auf Niks Schoß, bis ich sage es ist genug." Caroline Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen und Klaus grinste breiter als zuvor. Sie biss zu die Zähne zusammen und stand auf. Sie blieb wie erstarrt vor ihm stehen. Er nahm ihren Arm und zog sie hinunter. Sie saß nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf seinem Schoß. Er blies in ihren Nacken und sie erschauerte leicht. Er lachte leise. Sie knurrte vor sich hin.

„Süß", grinste Elena. Caroline drehte die Flasche und sie blieb an Elena hängen. Dieser verging das Lachen und sah ängstlich zu ihrer Freundin. Diese grinste teuflisch als Elena „Pflicht" sagte. „Soooo hmmm, Elena setz dich auf Elijahs Schoß bis ich genug davon habe ist bestimmt süß."

Elena errötete stark und ging zu Elijah. Dieser streckte die Beine aus um ihr Platz zu machen. Steif setzte sie sich auf ihn. Caroline grinste stark aber dies verging ihr als Rebekah sagte: „Genug lasst uns später weiter spielen verlegen wir das Ganze auf die Couch und schauen einen Film."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", riefen Caroline und Elena. „Doch", sagte Rebbekah und die Männer fanden die Idee auch super.

Zähneknirschend ließ sich Caroline von Klaus zum Sofa führen und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß. Die Couch war breit genug und die Lehne ging leicht nach hinten so dass sie an ihn gelehnt lag.

Sie schaute zur Seite Elena und Elijah sahen aus als starben sie gleich an einem Herzinfarkt. Aber sie sahen sich an und machten es ihnen gleich. Rebekah schnappte sich Stefan und kuschelte sich mit ihm auf die Couch. Dann stand sie wieder auf, warf einen Film ein und schaltete den Fernseher an. Zu allem Überfluss dimmte sie auch noch das Licht und warf sich zurück zu Stefan.

Sie entschlossen mehr zu trinken. Caroline kippte gleich 2 Gläser hintereinander auf Ex. Da spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte. „Langsam Liebes sonst verlierst du noch die Kontrolle", riet Klaus und lächelte sie verschmitzt an. Sie versteifte sich noch mehr trank ein 3. Glas und ließ sich zurück sinken.

Wenn sie es sich eingestand war dies perfekt. Klaus starke Arme hielten sie fest und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem im Nacken. Sie konnte jede Kontur seines Körpers ausmachen. Jeder Muskel seiner Brust und seines Bauches und ihr wurde heiß. „Nein", ermahnte sie sich, „Reiß dich zusammen."

Irgendwie musste sie diese 2 Stunden überleben. Sie betete es zu überstehen bis sie merkte wie seine Lippen über ihren Hals strichen. Ihr Atem stockte. Sie griff hinter sich in seine Haare. Er schmunzelte leicht gegen ihre Haut.

Sie zog seinen Kopf zurück und er lachte leise. Caroline versuchte sich abzulenken. Rebekah und Stefan waren eindeutig beschäftigt. Sie knutschten und Care hoffte sie würden hier keinen Trockenfick hinlegen.

Nun sah sie zu Elena und Elijah. Die beiden saßen entspannt dort und schauten den Film. Elijah hatte eine Hand um ihren Bauch geschlungen. Na wenn sich da mal nichts anbahnte.

hre Gedanken drifteten ab. Wieso hatte er ihr sein Blut so gegeben? Er wusste sicherlich was es für eine Wirkung auf sie hatte oder nicht? Sie musste dringend diese Gefühle unterdrücken. Sie durfte sich nicht zu ihm hingezogen fühlen auf keinen Fall.

Leicht strich er ihr über den Nacken. „Wieso eigentlich nicht?", dachte sich Caroline, „vielleicht sollte ich es einfach mal genießen und morgen alles in eine Kiste sperren und sie im Meer versenken." Langsam stieg der Pegel und Elena war schon gut angeheitert als Stefan wie aus dem nichts fragte: „Hey Elena worüber habt ihr vorhin eigentlich gesprochen? Ich meine oben und was wolltet ihr von Caroline wissen?"

„Es ging ums Blut hmpf." Caroline hielt ihr panisch die Hand auf den Mund. Elenas Augen wurden groß und sahen entschuldigend zu ihrer Freundin. „Blut hmmmm", sagte Klaus und zog Caroline wieder auf sich. „Blut trinken? Blutgruppen? Oder vielleicht sogar.. ." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und rauer. „Blut teilen?"

Caroline versteifte sich. Rebekah prustete los und Elena lief rot an.

Elijah sah Elena interessiert an und konnte die Augen anscheinend nicht von ihr wenden. „Ok", hauchte Klaus in ihrem Nacken und schlang ihre Haare um seine Hand und zog ihren Kopf fest nach hinten. „Scheiße", dachte Caroline, „Nicht stöhnen! Nicht Seufzen! Nichts, tu einfach nichts."

„Dann erzähl mal Caroline.", hauchte er. „Was denn?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war dünn und hoch. Sie verfluchte sich grad selbst. „Hatte die Frage der beiden vorhin auch damit zu tun?" Sie atmete aus und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Stefan und Rebekah erhoben sich. Sie zwinkerten Caroline zu und die beiden verschwanden nach oben.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein", dachte sie. Elijah beugte sich zu Elena und fragte ob sie Lust auf einen Spaziergang hätte, das Grundstück wäre wunderschön bei Nacht. Sie bejahte errötend und beide erhoben sich und verließen das Haus.

Caroline wurde panisch nun war sie allein mit ihm. Aber die Fragte stand noch im Raum. „Nein", knurrte sie. „Hmm", machte Klaus. „Hast du denn jemals mit jemandem dein Blut geteilt?" Leicht strich er über ihren Hals. „Klaus das geht dich gar nichts an", knurrte sie und versuchte aufzustehen.

Er hielt sie fest. Ich glaube nicht dass meine Schwester schon sagte du dürftest dich bewegen." „Elena ist doch auch", begann Caroline aufzudrehen wurde aber gestoppt. „Oh glaub mir", flüsterte Klaus, „sie wird heute definitiv in Elijahs Nähe sein und auch auf seinem Schoß enden." Caroline verstummte und lehnte sich zurück. Nun saß sie hier auf ihm bei gedimmten Licht und einem Film bei dem sie nicht einmal wusste worum es ging.

„Lass mich nachdenken", flüsterte Klaus wieder. „Matt war ein Mensch." Sie verspannte sich. „Tyler, hm Tyler konnte dich nicht beißen. Er hätte dich getötet oder es wäre einer bei mir angekrochen um nach meinem Blut zu fragen. Ahhhh da hätten wir es ja."

„ Klaus lass es", warnte sie ihn, doch er fuhr einfach weiter und strich leicht über ihren Nacken. „Es ist schon ok Liebes. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so eine Wirkung auf dich hat wenn du allein von mir trinkst."

Sie zappelte und versuchte von ihm runter zu kommen. Sie musste da raus. Doch Klaus hielt sie bestimmt fest. „Aber das war nur einseitig Liebes", raunte er. „Soll ich es dir zeigen?" „Was", fragte sie schrill." Na wie es ist.", flüsterte er rau. „Sich zu verlieren. Wirklich Blut zu teilen. Wie sagtest du noch? Heiß, animalisch, dich an deine Grenzen bringen."

Ihr Widerstand bröckelte. Seine Hand in ihren Haaren festigte sich wieder zog sie mit einem Ruck nach hinten. Ihre Kopfhaut protestierte, aber es war so gut. Sie versuchte sich ein Stöhnen zu verkneifen. Leicht biss er ihr in den Hals und sie stöhnte nun doch leise auf. „Oh Caroline ich denke wir sollten den Schauplatz verschieben.", wisperte er.

Sie kam nicht mehr dazu irgendwas zu sagen, da lag sie schon auf seinem Bett. „Klaus", protestierte sie. Er war wieder hinter ihr. Ihre Haare fest im Griff. Seine andere Hand wanderte in leichten Strichen ihren Hosenbund entlang. „Scheiße", dachte sie, „was macht er nur mit mir. Scheiß drauf genieße es solange du es kannst".

Er verharrte mit den Zähnen an ihrem Hals und biss wieder leicht zu. Nun hielt sie nichts mehr. Sie stöhnte laut auf und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar. „Du musst es nur sagen Liebes.", wisperte Klaus und zog sie dichter an sich. „Sag ja und ich werde dir Dinge zeigen von denen du nicht zu träumen vermagst." Sie sträubte sich. Ihr verräterischer Körper wollte ihn. Mit jeder Faser. Caroline wollte alles was er ihr versprach. Aber ihr Verstand schrie es nicht zu tun.

"Nur ein Wort Liebes" Er rutschte leicht unter ihren Hosenbund und biss noch einmal leicht zu. „Ja", schrie sie fast. Sie wollte es wissen. Sie wollte ihn ganz. Sie konnte sich ihm nicht länger entziehen. „Gut", hauchte er. „Ich werde dich um den Verstand bringen. Bis du darum bettelst das ich dich nehme" Sie wimmerte. Er lockerte seinen Griff um ihr Haar und fuhr nach vorn um ihre Hose zu öffnen. Sie streifte sie von den Beinen. Er schlang einen Arm um ihren Bauch und pinnte sie fest.

Sie lag an ihn gelehnt und warf den Kopf hin und her. Er hatte noch nicht mal begonnen. Langsam wanderte seine Hand an den Bund ihres Höschens und fuhr hin und her. „Klaus", entfuhr es ihr. „Geduld Liebes", sagte er und stahl seine Hand unter den Stoff. Er legte die Hand auf ihre Scham und führte nur einen leichten Druck aus. Sie streckte sich ihm entgegen. Wollte mehr. Brauchte mehr.

Er lachte leise und stahl einen Finger zwischen Ihre Schamlippen und streichelte mit leichtem Druck ihre Perle. Zu wenig. Sie versuchte sich hin und her zu werfen doch er hielt sie sicher fest. Er erhöhte den Druck und sie stöhnte laut und ließ ihren Kopf zurückfallen. Sein Atem erhöhte sich ebenfalls. Sie spürte seine Härte an Ihrem Rücken. Wie gern sie ihn jetzt in sich hätte. Sie kam ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher. Nicht mehr lange. Sie war kurz davor. Und er hörte auf. „Klaus", rief sie erregt und entsetzt. „Ich sagte bereits ich werde dich um den Verstand bringen."

Er ließ sie los und war plötzlich über ihr. Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt. Dann küsste er sie. Endlich. Seine weichen vollen Lippen stürzten sie in Chaos. Sie vertiefte den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Aber es war nicht genug. Caroline nestelte an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Er blieb auch nicht untätig und entledigte sie ihres Shirts. Der BH folgte schnell und sie machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Diese Lippen machten sie wahnsinnig. Versprachen noch mehr. Er strich ihren Bauch hinab und zerriss ihr Höschen. Er zog seine Hose samt Boxershorts von den Beinen und lag wieder über ihr.

Klaus nahm ihre Hände und führte sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen um sie mit einer Hand festzuhalten. Sie zappelte. Er lachte leise. „Keine Angst Liebes. Ich werde es nicht ewig herauszögern" Er glitt mit einer Hand ihren Hals hinab, nahm ihre Brust und strich sacht über ihren Nippel. Sie stöhnte wieder und wand sich hin und her. Er senkte den Kopf und umschloss ihre Knospe mit seinen vollen Lippen. Währenddessen wanderte seine Hand tiefer und nahm sein Spiel von vorhin auf. Immer und immer wieder brachte er sie kurz davor zu kommen um dann wieder aufzuhören.

Sie knurrte frustriert und über alle Maßen erregt. Sie spürte ihre Zähne wachsen und schrak zurück. „Ruhig Liebes. Lass dich gehen. Bei mir kannst du das", sagte er rau. Ein letztes Mal brachte er sie kurz davor und blitzte sie an die Wand.

Mit lustverhangenen Augen sah sie ihn an. Seine Zähne wuchsen und seine Augen nahmen eine goldene Farbe an. Er biss sie und durchbrach ihre Haut im gleichen Moment als er hart in sie eindrang. Sie schrie auf und warf den Kopf zurück. Ihre Fangzähne wuchsen und sie versengte sich in seiner Schulter. Hastig begann sie sein Blut zu saugen während er immer wieder hart in sie stieß.

Sie wurde schier wahnsinnig. Ihr Orgasmus überrollte sie und gleich ein nächster. Sein Blut und die harten Stöße, der leichte Schmerz seines Bisses. Die Welt wurde auf ein Minimum reduziert. Sie bestand nur noch aus Instinkten während sich schon der nächste Höhepunkt ankündigte. Animalisch und unglaublich heiß.

Sie glaubte zu vergehen. Nichts existierte außer diesem Moment. Er in ihr. Im nächsten Moment lag sie wieder auf dem Bett. Er über ihr. Er legte ihre Beine über seine Schultern und drang wieder hart in sie ein. „Klaus fuck Klaus", schrie sie. Plötzlich ließ er ihre Beine sinken küsste sie kurz und durchbrach wieder die Haut ihres Halses. Sie tat es ihm gleich und versank. Der Höhepunkt überrollte beide gleichzeitig. Er löste den Biss und sank auf sie. Sie trank noch kurz um seinem Gift zu entgehen und ließ dann von ihm ab. Klaus rollte sich zur Seite und zog die Decke über sie beide. Dann zog er Caroline an sich und sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Brust ab. „Das war… unbeschreiblich", flüsterte Care. Klaus lachte und zog sie ihn einen letzten sanften Kuss bevor sie beide einschliefen.


End file.
